The Trials and Tribulatons of Potty Training
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: Simple Things #3. Potty training isn't always sunshine and rainbows...


**Hello hello! Yes, I am alive! I've been swamped and stumped and slow. My lovely Meghan and I came up with this silly prompt to just play around and practice writing. This crackish fluff is the end result.**

**It's part of my future daddy!Klaine verse, because gosh I just love them as daddies. So, no real warnings. Except fluffiness.  
><strong>

**Kurt and Blaine don't belong to me; I just borrowed them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Natalie! Get back here!"<p>

"Kurt, grab her–"

The little girl ran down the hall laughing wildly, half naked. Her little Cinderella tee fluttered as her feet slapped the hardwood floor and tiny tush bare. Kurt slipped on the bath mat and scrambled to run after her, Blaine soon to follow.

She was fast, especially for a three year old.

Somehow she made it down the stairs before her dads reached her. She ran through the living room and kitchen, circling around the dining room. Kurt stopped at the kitchen counter to catch his breath and rub his sore knee – he'd hit it pretty hard on the tile floor of the bathroom as he started his chase and was sure to have a bruise soon.

Blaine whizzed past, but paused long enough to whisper hoarsely, "Stay here. Turn and be prepared." Then he was off again, shouting after their daughter. Her laugh would be bordering on maniacal if it didn't sound so much like Blaine's.

Kurt nodded and decided to sit a few feet from the doorway. The toddler wouldn't make it past him that way, and he was just _tired_.

Soon enough he heard the telltale footsteps and a giggle, and he couldn't suppress his own grin. She nearly ran him over; he grabbed at her tiny waist as she made to scramble across his lap.

"Aha! I've got you now!" Victoriously he hoisted his daughter into the air and leaned back to avoid her kicking legs. Blaine stumbled into the doorway and leaned heavily against it, exceedingly relieved to have finally caught their devious little pant-less toddler. Dragging his feet heavily the few feet over to them and sinking dramatically to the floor, he sighed and lifted a pull-up to slide her legs through one by one before handing Kurt her plum-colored leggings.

"You, missy, are driving your daddies nuts," Kurt chastised, settling her in his lap once she was clothed and bopped her on the nose with one finger. "I thought you wanted to learn how to use the big girl potty?"

Blaine just looked at her curiously, eyebrows slightly raised, still panting. He may or may not have been exaggerating it.

Natalie giggled under their gaze and nodded vigorously, curls bouncing wildly. She then exclaimed, "But play!" and threw her arms in the air, nearly bolting again. Kurt managed to tighten his hold just in time. Another little laugh bubbled through her lips.

"You can go play in your room. Papa and I are tired from chasing you, speed demon," Blaine retorted, poking her belly. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, but as he crooked a finger under her chin it dissolved with another giggle.

"Kay," Natalie replied and batted Blaine's hand away. Kurt kissed the top of her head and released her.

As he watched her skip to the staircase they considered shouting after her to please keep her leggings and pull-up on, but decided against it; it may give her the idea to take them off and restart the chase. They didn't have it in them to catch her again.

Blaine sighed heavily, shifting his position. Kurt recognized what his husband was planning to do and scooted himself backwards.

"No, no, no. You are not lying down on the kitchen floor, nor are you resting your head on my lap. If you do I'll have to either drag you out to the living room and up onto the couch, or just stay here on the cold floor with you because I just do not have enough energy to do much more than get myself into the other room." He grunted as he pushed himself to his feet ungracefully, holding a hand out to the now pouting Blaine.

Less than a minute later Blaine gave in. He shrugged and took the offered hand, letting Kurt pull him to his feet – but didn't offer much help and nearly pulled his husband to the floor. Kurt smacked Blaine's arm playfully, rolled his eyes and dragged Blaine behind him. He flopped onto the couch and Blaine lay nearly on top of him, nuzzling his cheek into Kurt's chest and humming happily.

Kurt fished the remote from the cushions and rolled his eyes again; Blaine was such a cuddle-whore. He flipped to a rerun of Friends and sighed contentedly, resting his cheek on Blaine's curly head.

They could try to tackle the task of potty-training again tomorrow. Maybe.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I want big girl panties."<p>

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Blaine knelt in front of her, a hand going to her small shoulder. A rack of cashmere sweaters had captured Kurt's attention ten feet behind them.

"Yes. Pwetty colors, like these ones." She pulled a long package from behind her back. How Blaine hadn't noticed it – she was small, and the package really wasn't – was almost baffling. Inside the plastic sat fifteen delicately rolled pairs of girl's underwear in varying shades and patterns of pink, purple and blue, clearly from the children's department they had passed on their way to the menswear to buy Uncle Finn a tie for Father's Day (and although it was a bit cheesy he needed a nice one because, honestly, Aunt Rachel should not be allowed to choose anyone's clothes and Finn just did not know how to dress nicely to save his life).

Blaine threw a glance back at his distracted husband, hoping for help. He sighed and rolled his eyes lovingly as he saw Kurt stroking the soft pile of fabric and nearly purring.

"Daddy?" Natalie leaned over and tilted her head, trying to get him to look at her.

"Oh. Yes." He turned back to face her. "Um… Let's ask Papa, okay? You're still learning how to use the potty and I don't want you to get them too soon and mess them."

"But _Daddy_, I wanna have pwetty panties. These ones. An' I won't mess them." She lifted her chin stubbornly, and Blaine nearly fell over because she looked exactly like Kurt when she did that.

"Honeybee, you don't need so many yet. Why don't you try to find a smaller pack with plain ones? And maybe in your size…?"

She just gave him the most adorable pleading look with a jutted lower lip and downturned chin with wide eyes gazing up through dark lashes.

He raised his eyebrows and tried to stare down her puppy-dog eyes, soon biting his lip. Less than ten seconds later he let out a resigned sigh and let his head loll backwards.

"Alright, alright! You can get them! I just can't handle those eyes!"

"Yay!" Her little face split into a wide grin and she threw her arms around his neck, the package of underwear thumping lightly into the side of his head. "Thanks, daddy! I'm so 'cited!" She released her hold and skipped over to the register to add her prize to their pile of potential purchases. Laughing as he watched her go, Blaine couldn't help but think that she knew exactly how to manipulate him into giving her what she wanted.

Kurt was finally pulled from his daydreams at the sound of their laughter, seeing Natalie jump to reach the counter. He couldn't tell what she had added to the pile at this distance, and grew suspicious at the slight smirk on her face.

As he stalked over to the counter, he called out to her, "Nat, sweetie, what's that?" She stopped jumping and held a long package in her tiny hands, chin up and little lips pressed together.

"Panties."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"And did Daddy say you could get this set of," he paused and took the package from her, "of fifteen pairs?" He put his free hand on his hip and leaned against the counter.

"Mhmm."

"And such pretty ones?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Even if you mess them?"

"Uh – yes." Her eyes widened a little with worry and embarrassment but she tried to stay still like her Papa did even if he was nervous. She _really_ wanted those panties and was going to try so hard not to mess them but she was scared she'd still make in them because she didn't always get to the potty in time or didn't wake up to go. If she thought hard enough and tried hard enough she could keep them clean and pretty. She stared back at her dad with such a serious expression it was a bit comical.

He tried to hide a smile. "Well, missy, do you think you're ready for big girl panties?"

A curt nod. "Yes."

He studied her for a moment. She grew impatient and tapped her foot, looking at him expectantly, worriedly.

A sigh. "Fine, Natalie, we can get them for you. But you have to really pay attention to when you have to go potty, okay?"

The toddler nodded excitedly, grinning. She hugged his legs and looked up at him, blue-green eyes shining. "Thank you, Papa. I promise to try weally hard."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart," he smiled down at her, smoothing her hair. "Now let's go, your uncle needs a good tie. And it's almost lunch time."

"Lunch! Good," Blaine exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, stop. You really are a little kid," Kurt chuckled.

"What? I'm starving." His voice dropped just a bit, the slightest roughness evident.

Kurt suppressed a shudder. "Shh," he hissed. Blaine just wiggled his eyebrows and let go, then bent to scoop Natalie up into his arms and kissed her cheeks until she giggled and writhed in his grasp.

Watching them for a minute before turning to the clerk, Kurt just shook his head fondly. Damn Blaine and his lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed, sketchbook open on his lap and box full of markers and pens spread before him. To his right Blaine lay back against the pillows, laptop resting on his bent knees as he flipped between a chatroom with friends from his Dalton days, Amazon to browse for music books, and the word processor that housed notes for his latest novel. Music played softly in the background from the iPod dock on Kurt's nightstand; occasionally one of them would hum the melody, or murmur the lyrics, or tap their fingers along to the beat. They shared glances as memories floated through their minds as the music changed, reminiscing on their lives together.<p>

It was a Tuesday night like any other, relaxed as they worked, sometimes spoke, always comfortable and happy in their suburban home.

Kurt stilled his hand as he added detail to a skirt. He thought he'd heard a soft voice calling out. He tilted his head and heard nothing, and convinced himself it must have been his mind wandering along with the music. Selecting another pen, he returned to his design. Blaine chuckled at something on his screen.

Suddenly a drawn out wail sounded from the darkened room down the hall.

"Daddy?"

Both men started, snapping their heads to look at each other. A few of Kurt's pens fell to the floor.

"What could–"

"I don't even–"

They heard a sniffle and turned to the door. A small head of dark curls stood just past the doorframe, nodding slightly as one tiny visible shoulder shook.

Then they heard the little sob.

"Oh, sweetheart," Blaine cooed as he stood, putting his laptop on the desk on his way across the room. He sunk to his knees and gently pulled her into the room. She sniffed again, sucking on her thumb, tears rolling down her round cheeks.

Kurt shuffled off the bed – barely registering the sound of markers knocked to the floor – and knelt beside them. The men got a whiff of something quite unpleasant and knew what had happened. But she had to tell them.

"Natalie, honeybee, what happened?" Kurt whispered, cupping her damp cheek and wiping the tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I–" She hiccupped. "I made peepee," she murmured around her thumb.

"Oh, it's okay, honey, don't cry. We'll clean you up and you can come sleep with us, okay? Would you like that?" Blaine spoke softly and rubbed her arm gently, soothingly. She nodded, bright blue-green eyes shining.

"Alright, Nat-nat, come on." Blaine lifted the toddler, cradling her to his chest as she burrowed her damp face in the crook of his neck. Kurt followed and offered her a small comforting smile when she peeked back at him and hiccupped. Flipping on the light as they entered the bathroom, Blaine set her gently on her feet and started the water in the tub before grabbing a plush purple towel from the rack on the wall.

"What jammies do you want, sweetie?" Kurt knelt down and met her wet eyes, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"Mermaid," Natalie replied, still sucking on her thumb.

"Okay. And pink sheets on the bed?"

She nodded.

"Alright," Kurt said with another smile. "I'll go fix up the bed while daddy cleans you up." He kissed her on the nose and rose to his feet, stepping back so Blaine could take his place. He smiled at his husband and turned to the door as Blaine began to murmur softly to their daughter.

He made quick work of finding the pajamas she asked for, her well-worn favorites sitting in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Noticing the comforter lumped on the floor and wet spot on the bed, he sighed before walking briskly back to the bathroom. He found them in nearly the same place, Natalie's soiled pajama bottoms and underwear now in a pile on the floor. Her red rimmed eyes were finally dry, and Blaine wiped the tear tracks away with his thumbs. He tickled under her chin and elicited a small giggle, lighting up at the sound.

Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder and leaned to place the clean clothes on the floor next to his knee.

"Okay?"

"Mhm," Natalie hummed with a little nod and smiled up at him, heavy-lidded eyes bright blue and shining. He kissed her on the top of her curly head and squeezed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his face up towards his husband, a smile on his lips somehow a mix of adoring, goofy, concerned and grateful. Mostly adoring.

Kurt's heart fluttered – even after all these years, Blaine's smile did that to him – and his own lips curving up on one side in a loving expression. After a moment Blaine peeled his gaze from Kurt's and lifted the towel, ran it under the now warm water flowing into the tub, and began to clean Natalie up. Kurt grabbed a pull-up from under the sink and laid it with the pajamas. He then turned to the linen closet to grab the clean set of sheets before returning to her room. At the sight of the rumpled sheets and wet spot, he sighed again and set to work peeling back the fabric.

They had been trying to potty-train her for the past two months, with the expected ups and downs. After using pull-ups for a few weeks, Kurt and Blaine had taken her to pick out some _big-girl panties_. On better days she managed to go without an accident, and wore the pull-ups to bed. But she had insisted on completely forgoing the _baby pants _and wearing the underwear daily as of the previous Friday, and her dads had begrudgingly given in.

Well, Blaine had buckled under the girl's wide puppy-eyes instantly – ironically enough, since she had learned the look from him. Kurt had been more hesitant.

The husbands figured it was worth trying. Clearly it was a bit early to go without the pull-ups. She'd wet herself twice throughout the weekend, not including mussing the bed. She was still young, after all, and anxious about being so careful, but Kurt was concerned nevertheless.

By the time he heard the water shut off in the bathroom he had finished remaking the bed and put the dirty sheets in the washing machine. Smoothing the multicolor quilt one last time before grabbing her blue stuffed puppy, he reached the hall just as Blaine carried a yawning Natalie out of the bathroom.

"Hi, sweetie. All better?" Kurt smoothed Natalie's hair and handed her the toy before kissing Blaine's cheek. She cuddled it happily and nodded blearily.

Blaine chuckled. "I think it's time for one little princess to go back to bed."

She pouted and rubbed her eyes with one tiny fist. "Bed with daddies?"

"Of course, Nat-nat." Blaine kissed her nose and she smiled.

"Good." She nuzzled into his chest with another yawn, her mouth opening into a perfectly round ring. Her daddies chuckled and brought her back into their room. Blaine sat on his side while Kurt hastily cleaned up his supplies, sweeping the scattered pens and markers into the box and setting them with his sketchbook on the desk. Suddenly exhausted and dismayed by the idea of walking around the bed, he crawled across Blaine's legs (a bit overdramatically, of course, but it was fun and the bed was just so _big_ and it would just take _so long _to get to his side) and pivoted to collapse onto his back. Blaine let out a surprised noise and Natalie laughed at him, but cuddled into his side and fell asleep almost instantly.

Blaine kissed the back of her hair and slid closer to her, meeting Kurt's eyes hazily over her head. Soon his eyelids became simply too heavy to hold open and he dozed off quickly after. Kurt watched his little family sleeping peacefully and sighed contentedly to himself, finally feeling the pull of sleep tugging at his mind.

His last thought was the half-insane idea that maybe he could design a more attractive pull-up for his toddler.

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Papa!"<p>

Without looking up from his laptop Kurt shouts back from the kitchen to the source of the little call. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Hm, she's up a little early for a Sunday, isn't she?" Blaine mused from beside him, pausing in his own typing to take a sip of coffee.

"_Daddy! Papa! Come here!_" The little girl nearly shrieked, clearly now standing at the top of the stairs.

Now panicked, the two men shared a wide-eyed look before scraping their chairs back against the tile and bolting up the stairs.

"What happened, Natalie? Are you okay?" Blaine panted as he reached the second floor, the toddler turning away and bolting into the bathroom. He and Kurt stumbled after her.

They found her beside the toilet, an enormous grin threatening to split her face in two.

"I did it! Look! All by myself!"

"What did–"

"Kurt, look she–"

"I used the potty all by myself! And didn't go in bed! I did it!" By then she was bouncing on her feet, curls flying around her head and slightly oversized navy pajama shirt reading _My daddy is a Warbler_ in red sliding up and exposing a hint of soft tummy.

Sure enough, the evidence was visible. She had finally, _finally_ used the bathroom entirely on her own after a clean night. They had managed to potty-train her after four months.

Blaine scooped her up as he laughed, spinning around and kissing her round cheeks.

"You did it! You really did! We're so proud of you, Nat-nat! You used the potty all by yourself! Kurt, look at this brilliant little girl we have! She did it!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around them, nuzzling their daughter's cheek and grinning just as wildly as they were. "Yes she did, this stunning little genius." He squeezed them and then smoothed her hair.

"Let's go out for pancakes to celebrate!"

Her gaze darted between her dads, silently begging.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. What do you say, honeybee? Pancakes?"

"Yeah! Pancakes!" She nearly flew out Blaine's arms in excitement.

"Great!" Blaine's grin was absurd in childlike excitement as he set her on her feet; Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Go get dressed, we'll leave when you're ready."

Just as she scampered off, Kurt called out after her. "We are so proud of you, Natalie. We love you." His voice shook a little and his vision blurred.

She paused in the hallway and gave him a dazzling smile much like Blaine's. "I love you too, daddies."

Blaine reached to flush the toilet and slid an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him close. He pressed a kiss to the hollow behind Kurt's ear and sighed.

"We did it, we really did it." Kurt leaned into Blaine as he was led to their bedroom to grab the necessities to head out.

At a loss for words, Blaine just hummed happily. They had made it through all the confusion, craziness, running, laundry, tears and arguments.

Natalie had triumphed in using the potty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly I don't even know. I just keep developing this headcanon and fall more and more in love with it as I go.**

**Let me know what you think! 3  
><strong>


End file.
